An Explanation of Gollum
by Salty Peanut Butter
Summary: An explanation of why Gollum is the way he is
1. Squirrel

Disclaimer: I do not own Smeagol or the ring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My precious" Smeagol said as he petted the ring in his palm. He then put the ring on and dissapeared from view. Not caring at all for his friend who now lay dead next to him.   
  
Smeagol then ran off into the woods as fast as he could.   
  
Soon, he spotted a sqirrel. Smeagol always wanted to pet a squirrel. So he crept up towards the squirrel in hopes of catching it.  
  
When he was walking towards the squirrel, the ring slipped off for a moment and Smeagol was in the squirrel's view. The squirrel looked at Smeagol and immediately ran towards him.   
  
Overjoyed, Smeagol prepared to pick up the squirrel but was shocked when the squirrel bit him instead of allowing Smeagol to pick up the little furry animal.   
  
Smeagol then howled in pain and looked at his now bitten hand.   
  
After nursing it, Smeagol then continued on his way, the squirrel soon forgotten from his mind as a butterfly soon caught his attention.  
  
What Smeagol didn't know was, that squirrel had rabies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: OK, I originally posted this up on the 28th but I decided to redo it since I've been told it's too short in various different forms. Hopefully this version is better. Let me know. 


	2. Poodle

Disclaimer: See Previous Chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Precious, precious, precious, precious!"cried out an excited Gollum as he danced around, his precious once again his.   
  
An enraged Frodo attacked Gollum, and soon the two were wrestling for the ring. During their struggle, they lost their balance and went over the edge. Frodo hung on to the edge for his life.  
  
But Gollum smiled as he held the ring close to his chest, not caring at all about how far he was falling or to where he was falling. His fall never seemed to end.  
  
Finally, after a long fall that was around 5 hours long, he landed on a flame pattern pillow. Shocked, Gollum lost his grip of the ring and it rolled off! Gollum the took off after it.  
  
"My preccccciousssssss!" Gollum hissed but then stopped when he noticed an odd looking thing staring at him. Gollum shrieked and jumped up.   
  
It was a ferret. A pure white ferret.   
  
"Is it tasty?" he asked. Wondering if he could eat the small furry mammal.  
  
Gollum then saw something that would haunt him for the next couple of minutes. The ferret had his precious in it's mouth!   
  
Gollum lunged at the creature but it ran away, out of his grasp. Gollum started to chase after the ferret but stopped when he noticed a human girl glaring at poor Gollum.  
  
"Bad dog!" said the girl, who then proceeded to whack Gollum with a rolled up newspaper. Gollum then collapsed to the floor, thinking he was dying.  
  
"It hurtsss usss! It will kill us! Kill us!" Gollum cried. The girl then shot him another glare, waved the paper around threateningly, and Gollum shut up but continued to lay on the floor in a heap. Gollum decided to find the ferret but along the way, he ran into a mirror and saw the most horrendous thing he could imagine.   
  
He looked like a overgrown chihuahua! Gollum fainted to the floor from shock.   
  
The next thing Gollum knew, he was at a vet's office being held down by the girl from earlier. Then all went black in Gollum's world.  
  
Two weeks later, the human girl received a big envelope in the mail. She opened it and read it's contents. She then ran inside to show her mother. It turned out, Gollum really did have rabies.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Well, the ending of An Explanation of Gollum. I thought the first one was too short and it seems everyone else did also. So, here is part two. Hopefully, this idea is better than the first. I don't know but feedback would be nice. So reviews would be lovely.  
  
Thanks go out to roxy-snow, Chelsegorn, Lucky Laure, Maria2004 and Lady's Eternal Darkness for reviewing and telling me what to fix. Hopefully my story is better and to you guy's liking. 


End file.
